Stuck Under The Dome
by MiniSarahWayneCallies
Summary: Jane Porter and her "one day" partner Gene get stuck together on a run to Chesters Mill. One problem; they get trapped under the dome along with everyone living in Chesters Mill. And Things are about to get out of control.


"We there yet? " Gene said grumpily. Jane only rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Almost, stop asking."

"Bet you wish ol' Sammy was your partner. Too bad he's sick." Gene mocked, smirking at Jane. "He is my partner," Jane replied, "And this will be the first and last time you and I work together."

"If that's what the boss says." Gene replies. "You and I may be stuck together." Jane frowns and keeps silent, continuing to drive forward.

"Chesters Mill." She whispers under her breath as they enter the town. Jane begins looking at all the signs she passes, before pulling up to a police station. She parks the car and pulls out the key, before looking at Gene and nodding, they both step out of the car.

"Whatta' dump." Gene frowns, commenting Chesters Mill. "Looked better in the paper." Jane ignored Gene's complaints and began walking forward to the building, Gene beginning to follow behind her.

Jane opened the doors to the station, before walking inside of the station. A young woman with black hair slowly emerged from all the work she was buried in. She walked up to Jane and smiled politely. "Hello, can I help you?" She asked.

"I'm Detective Jane Porter." Jane smiled back, pulling her ID out. The young woman smiled and nodded her head. "Right! Our company called you for major oil spill. We have finger prints on the bucket that was left in the sight." The woman says, pulling out a small bag with prints on paper in it. "We're so sorry we couldn't send this over to you all. Everything has been shutting off so frequently here, we needed to make sure it got to you all safely."

Jane took the prints and nodded her head, giving the woman a small smile. "No, no, it's okay. Really."

Gene let out a huff and frowned, looking around. The young woman noticed his displeasure and looked back at Jane. "My name is Linda by the way." Jane nodded and smiled at her. "It's nice to meet you, Linda." She paused. "I'll be on my way, now. If there's anything you need you can always give us a call." She smiled politely before looking at Gene and headed towards the door. Linda nodded her head, adding a smile as well. "Thank you." She headed back over to her desk.

Jane got back into the car silently. Not bothering to speak nor look at Gene. She started the car once Gene was in and reeled back.

It was silence the way back. Jane was annoyed with how whiny Gene could be. With her eyes focused on the road, she saw another car headed her way on the other side of the street. It didn't bother her until the car went up in an explosion, as if hitting an invisible force.

Jane gasped loudly and stepped on the breaks, her and Gene practically flying forward. The only thing holding them back were their seat belts. Jane gasped a bit and let herself take in what just had happened before unbuckling her seat belt. She heard Gene get out of the car and rush over to the scene.

Jane slowly stepped out of the vehicle and stood there, her face was pale, and her hands a bit shaky. She hesitated to step forward. Gene looked back at her before back at the wreck. The car was leaned up against something, only because it was being held up. Gene reached out to touch whatever it was, and once his hand hit the force he jumped back, shaking his hand. "It stung me!" He complained.

Jane closed her door and stepped forward, walking up to Gene's side. "What is it?" She mumbled, now laying her hand on it. Feeling a sting, she winced, but didn't take her hand off of the force. "What..?"

"Jane." Gene said, looking back and seeing a car coming. Jane looked back as well before her eyes widened, she quickly removed her hand and ran the direct way the car was coming, waving her hands. The car pulled to a stop and the people inside of it gave Jane a impatient, confused look.

The woman rolled down her window and gave Jane a frown. "What's going on?! I got places to be at!" She yelled. "Ma'am listen," Jane began. "I don't know what's going on but," She stopped, seeing the lady become shocked at the car being held in mid hair. Jane let out a sigh, "There is some kind of force here, it's too strong to break through and too soon to tell what it is. But you can't go this way."

The woman turned off her car and sat back, more and more cars pulled up behind her and all stopped. Jane stared in shock at the crowd of cars piling up. When she turned to face the other side, she saw more cars coming, but thankfully they were slowing down and putting their cars to a stop. After a while, chester mills cops began coming into the sight, along with Linda, the cop Jane recently met. Jane held a finger up to Gene and ran over to the woman.

"What's going on here?" Linda said panicked, looking at Jane. Jane shook her head. "I-I don't know. I was driving back and all of the sudden this car crashes into a force field type-" she paused, "come. I'll show you what I mean." Jane began leading her over to the invisible force.

All the sudden, Julia, the reporter, pulled up. She stepped out of her car and held her hand over her eyes to avoid the sun. Julia held onto her camera, and looked behind her, quickly shutting her car door. She began making her way over to Jane, Linda, and Gene, her red locks blowing behind her. "Hello?" Julia asked, a brow raised. Her tone was shocked, seeing the car being held up by nothing.

"Julia, not now." Linda said, trying to shoo her away. Julia raised a brow and gave a illogical look to Linda. Not responding, Linda and a couple of other cops made their way over to the crowd of cars, and tried to make them turn around before it got too packed.

"How are we suppose to get back now?" Gene yelled. "I don't know, would you let me think?" Jane snapped back, glaring at Gene.

"I'll tell you, Porter," Gene glared back, "If you don't get us out of here-" He began, before Julia cut him off. "Excuse me?" Julia said a bit softly, before Jane backed away from Gene and gave Julia a smile. "Yes?" Her smile faded. "What can I do for you?"

Julia watched as Gene backed away with a glare, she was glad she stopped the man before he hit Jane. He did look like he was about to. "Hi, I'm Julia Shumway. Reporter. Um," She nodded towards the car. "Can I ask what happened?"

Jane shook her head. "There's really no saying. I was driving and I saw the crash and quickly pulled my car to a stop." Julia nodded her head, before walking over to where the car is, and laying her hand on the force field. She winced at the shock, before looking up, gently touching upwards.

"We're stuck... under the dome."


End file.
